ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolute Monster
Evolute Monster(モンスターを変換 or Monsutā o henkan ) is a Monster card type colored Dark Red and stored in the extra Deck, their first frame was looking like Xyz[[file:Carole_newx.png|thumb|204px|Example of an Evolute Monster]]'s except the stars were yellow and red, then the frame was changed to a Pendulum's like , except it is entirely colored in red and it doesn't have Pendulum Scales, it has halved counters values instead, After few complains about the confusion for a Pendulum Monster, its design was reverted back to its Original one. Contray to Popular beliefs, Evolute Monsters Share nothing in common with s, as Synchro Monsters Require Tuner and 1 or more Tuners, Whereas Evolute Monsters Require monsters with Exact Levels/Ranks with exact Material Numbers. Instead of Levels and Ranks, Evolute Monster cards have Stages, a yellow orb with a red star in it, like Xyz Monsters, they are aligned to the left,The Stages are a combination between one or more materials used to Summon An Evolute Monster, however in YGOPRO, Evolute monsters have Ranks instead. __TOC__ Concept: Primary models such as "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" and "The Great Tri-Horned Dragon" were the first cards to be made as Evolute cards, and had the aspect of gaining 500 ATK and DEF as per its previous counterpart which is listed as an Evolute Materials, Since Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, the concept of ATK and DEF Gain was retracted, however, it still retrains the Concept of listing monster name as a first Evolute Material, but it still require Levels/Ranks regardless. Later Evolute Monsters mostly require the exact number of monsters with a certain Level/Rank; with a certain Type/Attributes, (certain Generic and Archetypal cards are excluded). Similar to Xyz Monsters, Evolute Monsters are E-Counter-reliant, which are gained from the total Stage of the Evolute Monsters. Special Summoning an Evolute Monsters with cards such as " " does not have the Evolute Monster gain any E-Counter since it's not treated as an Evolute Summon. Like Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, Xyz, Spatial.... Evolute Monsters are Special Summon-Only Monsters, They cannot be Special Summoned if they are not Evolute Summoned beforehand. For Evolute Summon, Check "Evolute Summon". 'Main Appearances:' Yu-Gi-Oh! Me: Evolute Monsters serve as the main focus in the manga, Yei Tisumi is the first character to own and posess the cards. 'Gallery:' 160008631.png|Example of Stage 16 Legendary Wyrm of Stardust.png|Example of Stage 12 monster The Great Tri-Horned Dragon.png|Stage 10 monster Monolith Kira.png|Example of Stage 9 monster Carole Queen of Fiber Vine 2.png|Example of Stage 8 (also an example of Level Material Evolute) Odd-Eyes Paladin Girl of Fiber Vine.png|Stage 7 Monster Frex.png|Example of Stage 6 Acrylic_Paintress_Goghi.png|Stage 5 Monster Action Pendulady - Exciton.png|Example of Stage 4 Monster Cyber Bahamut.png|Example of Stage 3 monster 'Rulings:' *Evolute Monsters are not affected by cards those affect Levels, such as Burden of the Mighty or Gravity Bind *Cards like Apoqliphort Towers can be affected by Evolute Monsters since they do not have Levels or Ranks, however, they still lose 500 ATK and DEF and are able to be sent to the Graveyard. *Counters are placed during the moment an Evolute Monster is Evolute Summoned, they cannot be placed if an Evolute Monster is Special Summoned by other ways.(they do not start a chain) *Evolute Counters are not ordinary counters, and they cannot be used as a cost fodder for cards or effect that rely on certain type of counters. *Stage 0 and 1 Evolute Monsters can exist only if: **Stage 1: If requires only 1 Level/Rank1 monster as a material. **Stage 0: Applies to non-Monster cards, monsters whose original Levels/Rank is 0 except the monsters who state "(This card’s original Rank is always treated as 1.)" or (This card’s original Level is always treated as 12.) such as " " , " ", " " and " ". Outdated Rulings: *Discarding Spell cards will recharge Evolute Counters by 2, this feature can be only used once per turn. 'Trivia:' *Lord Of Terror has currently the highest Stage for an Evolute Monster, and the highest legal Stage to be added to a monster. **It's currently the only Forbidden Evolute Monster. *Acrylic Paintress Goghi was the first non-effect Evolute Monster,Followed by Gagagigo the Evolved. ** They are currently the only non-Effect Evolute Monsters. *Gale S Supreme Deity Athenor is currently the first and the only One-Material Evolute Monster. *The Great Tri-Horned Dragon was the first Evolute Monster to be introduced and last to be coded. *Miss Red Yukiron is the first Evolute monster that has further evoluted forms. *Legendary Wyrm of Stardust Is currently the only Evolute Match Winner monster. **It's also the only Illegal Evolute Monster. *Just because they had the same frame of pendulum monsters, Evolute Monster were often mistaken for pendulums. *Their counters are also mistaken for Speed World 2's, as they have the same Counters' shortened forms. *Although they are not considered Fusion, Nor Synchro, they are Mistaken for either of them. *Currently, "Fiber Vine" and "Paintress" have the most Evoulte monsters among any other archetype. Category:Card Types